113th United States Congress
The 113th United States Congress occurred between January 3, 2013 to January 3, 2015, during the first and second years of the Mitt Romney presidency. Senate In the 113th Congress, The Republicans had 54 seats, Democrats had 44 and Independents had 2. The Republicans gained the majority of seats in the 2012 senate elections due to a boost of Mitt Romney winning the presidential election. Alabama * Jeff Sessions ® * Richard Shelby ® Alaska * Mark Begich (D) * Lisa Murkowsi ® Arizona * Jeff Flake ® * Kelli Ward ® (Sworn in after John McCain's resign on January 3, 2013 to join the Mitt Romney Cabinet) Arkansas * Mark Pryor (D) * John Boozman ® California * Dianne Feinstein (D) * Barbara Boxer (D) Colorado * Mark Udall (D) * Michael Bennett (D) Connecticut * Chris Murphy (D) * Richard Blumenthal (D) Delaware * Tom Carper (D) * Chris Coons (D) Florida * Connie Mack IV ® * Marco Rubio ® Georgia * Saxby Chambliss ® * Johnny Ivakson ® Hawaii * Mazie Hirono (D) * Brian Schatz (D) Idaho * Jim Risch ® * Mike Crapo ® Illinois * Dick Durbin (D) * Mark Kirk ® Indiana * Richard Lugar ® * Dan Coats ® Iowa * Tom Harkin (D) * Chuck Grassley ® Kansas * Pat Roberts ® * Jerry Moran ® Kentucky * Mitch McConnell ® * Rand Paul ® Louisiana * Mary Landrieu (D) * David Vitter ® Maine * Augus King (I) * Susan Collins ® Maryland * Ben Cardin (D) * Barbara Mikulski (D) Massachusetts * Scott Brown ® * John Kerry (D) Michigan * Debbie Stabenow (D) * Carl Levin (D) Minnesota * Amy Klobuchar (D) * Al Franken (D) Mississippi * Roger Wicker ® * Thad Cochran ® Missouri * Sarah Steelman ® * Roy Blunt ® Montana * Denny Rehberg ® * Max Baucus (D) Nebraska * Deb Fischer ® * Mike Johanns ® Nevada * Dean Heller ® * Harry Reid (D) New Hampshire * Jeanne Shaheen (D) * Kelly Ayotte ® New Jersey * Bob Menendez (D) * Frank Lautenburg (D), until June 3, 2013 ** Jeffery Chiesa ®, June 3, 2013 - January 3, 2015 New Mexico * Martin Heinrich (D) * Tom Udall (D) New York * Kirsten Gillibrand (D) * Chuck Schumer (D) North Carolina * Kay Hagan (D) * Richard Burr ® North Dakota * Rick Berg ® * John Hoeven ® Ohio * Josh Mandel ® * Rob Portman ® Oklahoma * Jim Infole ® * Tom Coburn ® Oregon * Jeff Merkley (D) * Ron Wyden (D) Pennsylvania * Bob Casey Jr. (D) * Pat Toomey ® Rhode Island * Sheldon Whitehouse (D) * Jack Reed (D) South Carolina * Lindsey Graham ® * Tim Scott ® South Dakota * Tim Johnson (D) * John Thune ® Tennessee * Bob Corker ® * Lamar Alexander ® Texas * Ted Cruz ® * John Cornyn ® Utah * Orrin Hatch ® * Mike Lee ® Vermont * Bernie Sanders (I) * Patrick Leahy (D) Virginia * George Allen ® * Mark Warner (D) Washington * Maria Cantwell (D) * Patty Murray (D) West Virginia * Joe Manchin (D) * Jay Rockefeller (D) Wisconsin * Tammy Baldwin (D) * Ron Johnson ® Wyoming * John Barrasso ® * Mike Enzi ® See Also Category:American Congressional Sessions